The Night Before the Invitation
The Night Before the Invitation is the 1st episode of the New Prince of Tennis Specials. Summary Ryoma visits New York and helps his friends get the public street tennis court back. Meanwhile the other schools get their invitation to the U-17 camp. Synopsis The Days starts out with Atobe getting ready for school. His butler notifies him that there are some problems with his normal way of getting to school, so instead he parachutes his way in Hyotei Gakuen; just to find out that it's a Sunday and that there is no school. Meanwhile Ryoma in in New York City visiting his american friends. They enjoy themselves by playing tennis and drinking juice while discusing about how Ryoma beat a bunch of high schoolers in a tennis match. Apparently the high schoolers want to challenge them again but Ryoma says he'll deal with them. Ken, one of Ryoma's friends, says that he doesn't need to come and Ken and his friends will beat them. Sanada fails at moving 100 soybeans as his nephew comes in the room calling him an "old man". He gets annoyed by this and starts chasing him around. He only stops at his grandfather's request. His grandfather talks about how he has to beat an old friend in playing shogi. It happens to be Tezuka Kunikazu (Tezuka Kunimitsu's grandfather) and he apparently is going fishing with his grandson and will be unable to play a match of shogi. Oshitari Kenya and Oshitari Yushi got three lottery tickets from a supermarket. The prize for the lottery is a onsen trip for two in Hokkaido. They each take turns with the lottery, but in the end they only get some packages of tissues. They are more desperate in winning the lottery and get more tickets from the supermarket. Tezuka and his Grandfather go fishing and as Tezuka changes the bait, he finds one exactly like Oishi (Oishi gave it to him as a birthday present). Coincedently Tezuka and his grandfather get a text message at the same time with Tezuka written on it (sent from Sanda and his grandfather). In New York City, Ken practices hitting a tennis ball on a wall as Ryoma approaches him. Ryoma helps Ken practice for the game with the highschoolers and gives him advice that all he needs is power. At Seigaku, Eiji plays tennis by himself, Oishi wonders if he's really part of the Golden Pair. Tezuka tells him that Ryuzaki has something important to discuss with them. As Oishi spaces out, Tezuka shows him that he caught a fish with the bait he got him. The tennis regulars at Shitenhoji discuss why Shiraishi has been returning home early (while bowling). They think he got himself a girlfriend, when really he has been busying himself with his pet beetle. Shiraishi's sister informs him that rhinocerous beetles can't live throughout the winter. Shiraishi gets shocked and turns up the temperature while his sister says that it's way too hot. Yukimura decides to tell more jokes to make other people laugh in the tennis club. After hearing Kirihara and Sanada's laughs he decides not to anymore. Ryoma heads to the checkout in a convinience store as he overhears that Jack (the highschooler) was going to beat up some kids in tennis. Ryoma rushes out of the convinience store as Ken gets hurt while playing with the highschoolers. Jack shoots a tennis ball to Kens eye just as Ryoma comes in time to hit it. Ryoma and Ken plays the highschoolers and they win. Jack still isn't done with Ryoma as he hits a smash to his face, but a mysterious person (Roga) interferes with the tennis ball and also manages to hit Jack's face with it. A person approaches Ryoma and hands him an extremely urgent letter from Japan. Ryoma reads it and finds out that it is an invitation for the U-17 camp. Seigaku, Rikkai, Shitenhoji, Hyotei and Higa get the same letter as Ryoma departs for Japan. At the end of the episode Ryoma meets up with Horio asking him were the Seigaku tennis regulas are. He says they already went to the U-17 camp and Ryoma asks a favor of him. Gallery Atobe_parachuting_to_school.png|Atobe parachuting to school Ryomas_friends.png|Ryoma's friends greet him Tezuka_shows_a_picture_to_Oishi.png|Fish that Tezuka caught using Oishi's gift Shiraishi_and_his_sister.png|Shocked Shiraishi and his sister Shiraishi sister.png Ryoga_hoodedfigure.png|A hooded figure (Ryoga) interferes and saves Ryoma Ryoma_receives_U17_letter.png|Ryoma receives his U-17 invitation letter Tezuka and his grandad.png Sanada Genichiro and Gene'emon. Grandfather and Grandson.jpg ShitenhojiBowling.png Trivia *This episode is anime-only but fits into the canon storyline without contradicting the timeline. Category:New Prince of Tennis Episode Category:Episode